A Night to Remember
by Flutterlove
Summary: The six pony friends are invited to go to the Gala again this year, and have another try at the best night ever. I they're lucky, things won't go like they did last year, but nonetheless, some unexpected events occur.


**[Author's Note: Well here goes, my first fanfiction. I plan to make this more than one chapter, so... yeah. All of the characters belong to Hasbro. Please read and review on how I can improve, as this is my first fanfic. I'm working on the second chapter now, I hope you enjoy! :)]**

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter One**

Tonight was the night; Fluttershy's second chance to entrance the animals of Canterlot at the Grand Galloping Gala. Fluttershy and her other five friends were able to attend the Gala again this year thanks to Twilight Sparkle, for she was Princess Celestia's special student. The princess had sent Twilight six tickets once again this year, for Spike decided he'd rather stay home instead of go. Fluttershy was surprised that they would be able to attend again due to the disastrous scene they had made last year. But that wouldn't happen again if the friends were lucky.

Fluttershy exited her little cottage and started on her way to Rarity's Carousel Boutique to put on her dress, where her other friends would be doing the same. Rarity had boasted about the 'masterpieces' she had created, so naturally, Fluttershy was excited. The way to Rarity's passed by Sweet Apple Acres and then went through town. Fluttershy passed the farm where her earth pony friend Applejack lived. She wasn't outside, so she was either still preparing in her home or already at Rarity's. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she wasn't there for a reason she couldn't identify. Fluttershy shook the thought out of her head as she entered the town, passing many shops and stands. Soon after entering the main part of Ponyville, she passed by Sugar Cube Corner, home to her friend Pinkie Pie. The boisterous pink pony was just exiting the bakery as Fluttershy passed by, and she waved at her friend. Pinkie noticed her and waved back.

"Hiya Fluttershy. Excited for the Gala tonight? Because I am!" Pinkie said enthusiastically, hopping up and down as the two continued through the town.

"Hey Pinkie. Yea, I am. I'm just glad we all get a second chance to have the best night ever." Fluttershy replied in her normal soft voice. She smiled at the bouncing pony as they reached Rarity's boutique.

Inside the clothing shop, Rarity was rushing around getting all the pieces and parts of everyone's dresses together. Fluttershy waved and Rarity turned to face them.

"Hello dears, your dresses are ready. Here, let me go get them. Pinkie, would you mind helping me?" Rarity explained and asked, as Pinkie was the closest to the dress room.

"Sure, I'll help." Pinkie said excitedly, and headed towards the room where the dresses were apparently being kept, Rarity leading the way and opening the door with her magic.

As the two ponies went into the finished creation room, Applejack pulled the curtain of a dressing stall aside and stepped out, clad in a sassy red dress with a flared bottom and sequined bodice, perfect for Applejack's southern flair. Fluttershy didn't notice that her mouth was gaping wide in awe.

"Ya sure seem to like this, you're mouth's wide as an open barn door." Applejack said, teasing the pale yellow pegasus in front of her. "But ya like it?" she asked.

Fluttershy quickly closed her mouth, her cheeks turning a rosy red. "Yes, it looks very nice on you." She said, her blush not fading. _Applejack looks… beautiful._ She thought to herself. She felt weird, like something was pressing on her chest.

"Why thank you sugarcube. This is one a' the few things Rarity's made for me that ah like." She explained, shrugging. "You okay, Fluttershy? You look flushed." She asked.

"Oh-oh yes, Applejack, I'm fine." She said, her face turning a darker shade of red.

At that moment, Rarity and Pinkie Pie emerged from the creation room. Rarity was straining to lift two mannequins donned in unique gowns with her magic, while Pinkie carried one uneasily on her back. Rarity set the mannequins carefully down on the floor while Pinkie let the one on her back slide ungracefully off her back.

"Careful!" Rarity squeaked to Pinkie, worried for the wellbeing of her dresses.

Pinkie gave her an apologetic glance, making sure the dress on the mannequin was alright before walking to stand next to Fluttershy, a hop in her step.

"Alright. Pinkie and Fluttershy, your gowns are over here." Rarity called, leading the two ponies over to the two mannequins she had placed by the dressing rooms.

On one of the mannequins, a fabulously pink gown rested. The dress consisted of a pink puffy skirt hemmed with silver glittery lace, and a silver metallic fabric bodice embellished with sequined yellow and blue balloons, mimicking Pinkie Pie's cute mark. Glittering balloon shaped hair clips were pinned to the mannequin's ears, to be put in Pinkie's mane.

On the other of the two, a flowing garment resided. The skirt was long and flowing and made of a light blue sheer fabric. The top faded into a light spring green gradually, making a light turquoise color in the middle of the fade. The skirt was scattered with pink butterflies and flowers that had been woven in between the layers. Attached to the mannequin's ears were hair accessories like the other dress. These were clips with blue and green ribbons attached that would be woven through Fluttershy's long pink mane.

"Oh Rarity! It's so pink! And sparkly! And awesome!" Pinkie Pie screeched, jumping up and down next to the mannequin wearing her dress.

"Rarity, ah'm as happy with the dress as ah am on my farm. "Applejack said.

"And I love mine." Fluttershy said, turning from her amazed gaping and facing Rarity with a satisfied smile. "Thank you."

"I'm so happy you like them! Anything for my friends! I can't wait for Twilight and Rainbow Dash to get here to see their gowns. And now, we should all begin getting ready. Pinkie, Fluttershy, once you have your dresses on, I'll help you with your hair. Applejack can help as well." Rarity said, lifting the dresses off the mannequins and handing them to the two awaiting mares. She then lifted her own dress, a fabulous ruffled gold and silver metallic garment trimmed with gems and walked into one of the four dressing rooms, pulling the curtain shut. Pinkie did the same.

Fluttershy walked into the dressing room next to Pinkie's, her dress delicately slung over her back. In the stall with the curtain pulled shut, she gently fitted the dress over her head, and then her forelegs. She straightened out the slight train in the back and emerged from the stall. This time it was Applejack's turn to gape.

"You look amazing Fluttershy. Let me help you with your hair clips." Applejack said, her eyes meeting the pegasus pony's for a second. Fluttershy blushed again, this time a deeper shade of red than the rosy pink of before.

"Thank you, and alright." Fluttershy said in a hushed voice, grabbing the hair clips with the ribbons attached from the ears of the mannequin and handing them to Applejack.

The orange mare gently clipped the ribbons to the base of her head and carefully wove them through Fluttershy's mane. Fluttershy felt shivers run up and down her body when Applejack's light touch could be felt through her thick hair.

Pinkie's sounds of frustration could be heard from the stall, making Fluttershy giggle softly. Applejack let out a loud laugh, and Pinkie could be heard guffawing from the other side of the velvet curtain.

"My foot is stuck in the skirt!" she called, amused with herself.

"You'll get it out eventually, sugarcube." Applejack called back, teasing. "There." She said, looking Fluttershy in the eyes. "All the ribbons are in."

"Thanks." Fluttershy said, still flushed a shade of red, although it had faded a bit. She didn't know what else to say, so ducked her head in embarrassment. Normally she would have hidden behind her mane, but she didn't want to mess up the work Applejack had just done on it.

Moments after, Pinkie emerged from the dressing stall fully dressed. She giggled as she saw Applejack and Fluttershy's smiles.

"You look beautiful, Pinkie." Fluttershy said happily, smiling at her friend in her Gala dress.

"You sure do, Pinkie." Applejack echoed, giving Pinkie a warm smile.

"What are you still doing in the dressing room, Rarity?" Pinkie asked to the slightly moving curtain. Fluttershy had forgotten Rarity was still in there.

"Perfection takes time, darlings." She explained, coming out of the stall, holding her head high to show off her dress.

"Wow." Pinkie said, her mouth open. Fluttershy and Applejack nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I made it a while ago and have been waiting for the perfect occasion to put it to good use. This seemed appropriate." Rarity explained. "Now, where are Rainbow and Twilight?" Rarity asked, looking around the shop.

The three other ponies shrugged as Twilight walked in with Rainbow behind her. They were arguing about their favorite book series, Daring Do. They stopped fighting about books as they walked into the boutique, giving warm greetings to all of their friends.

"Hello Rainbow, Twilight." Rarity said kindly. "You're dresses are in here." She said, heading into the room alone this time and struggling to once again lift two dressed mannequins with her magic, a shining while light around her unicorn horn.

Rainbow's dress was very noticeable. A rainbow flowing skirt matching the colors in her tail draped across the ground, trimmed with rainbow colored gems matching the colored sections. The bodice was white lace, trimmed with silver sequins.

"Wow…" Rainbow said, in awe of her dress. It was lifted off the mannequin by Rarity and Rainbow raced into the dressing room to put it on.

Twilight's dress was a deep midnight blue, but had a bit of light blue tulle peeking out from below the hem of the dark blue fabric. Silver sequins were scattered randomly along the top layer of fabric, giving a shimmer that wasn't overpowering. The bodice matched the rest of the dress, a deep midnight blue with scattered silver sequins, and had a bit of light blue tulle showing at the top of the bodice.

"I love it Rarity. It's better than what I imagined." Twilight said happily, lifting her own dress off with her magic, a purple aura surrounding her horn, and picked a stall to try on her dress.

"Yay! Everyone's happy. The Gala's in three hours, and the trip takes about two, so we need to get down to the train station shortly." Rarity explained to the three other ponies already in their garments.

"Thanks Rarity." Fluttershy said, nodding.

The ponies already in their outfits moved over to Rarity's couches to sit and chat for about half an hour.

"So, what're y'all planning to do at the Gala?" Applejack asked, looking at Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"I'm gonna PARTY!" Pinkie screeched, throwing her forelegs in the air excitedly.

"Sounds like fun." Applejack said, chuckling.

"I was thinking I'd try again with the animals…" Fluttershy said, trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"Aw, ah'm sure things'l turn out better than last year, sugarcube." Applejack said, sensing her worry of repeating events.

"I sure hope not. And if it doesn't work out, there's always the rest of the party." She said, shrugging.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight came walking into the room in their dresses. Rarity came behind them and sat down next to Pinkie on one of the couches. Rainbow and Twilight both struck overdramatic poses in front of their friends, giggling.

"What do you think? Be brutal." Rainbow said, faking sincerity.

"You're perfection, darling. What about me?" Twilight asked her friend, flipping her mane gently.

"Be_yond_ perfection, dearie." She said, talking to Twilight. "Well?" she said mock sassily, turning to the rest of the ponies perched on the couches.

"You look absolutely fantastic, darlings." Rarity said, not catching the fake in the two ponies' voices, so she said this with absolute sincerity.

Applejack looked at Fluttershy, who was sitting next to her, and they both laughed, causing the other four ponies to laugh as well.

"Well, I suppose we should get going. Is everybody ready?" Rarity said, rising to her hooves.

All of the ponies nodded, standing up if they weren't already.

"Yay! PARTY!" Pinkie exclaimed, racing out the door of Carousel Boutique. The rest of the ponies followed her lead, and they all headed to the train station.

As the multiple car train made it's way into the station, all of the ponies were a mix of excitement and nerves, mostly because of what happened last year at the Gala. The train pulled to a stop, smoke billowing up from the wheels as they screeched on the metal rails.

"All aboard!" the conductor yelled over the high pitched screaming of the wheels and the hissing of the smoke.

The six ponies filed one by one onto the main train car, and inside, they all took seats on plush benches. There were only five, though, because one bench had been replaced with an emergency exit. Rarity, Rainbow, Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy all filed on first, taking seats on separate benches. Applejack entered the car last, and since there were no empty seats left, chose to sit with Fluttershy, the closest to the door. The pale yellow pegasus kindly scooted over, making enough room for the two of them.

"Thank ya kindly." Applejack said, looking at Fluttershy in her gown. She really did look stunning… "Ah wonder what the Gala will be like this year." She added, trying to get the rosy flush to leave her cheeks, hoping Fluttershy hadn't noticed it.

"It was no problem." Fluttershy said, looking into Applejack's eyes, which she was surprised to see were looking into hers. Applejack's cheeks went slightly red, making Fluttershy blush as well. "I wonder…" she said, looking out the window at the passing scenery.


End file.
